Rasputin
(DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1978 |difficulty = Hard (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = Dark Pink (Remake) |pictos= 86 |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=397 |dlc = February 15, 2012 (Just Dance 3) |dura= 4:15 |nowc = Rasputin |audio = |kcal= 28 }}"Rasputin" by is featured on , , , (as a downloadable track), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man wearing a traditional Russian costume. He has a beard, he is wearing a Papacha, a Russian cap. He also has a dark green jacket with a red scarf, violet pants, and black boots are also worn. Rasputin@coah1.png|Original Rasputincoach.png|Remake Background The background is a winter landscape composing of a frozen lake, several evergreen trees and St. Basil's Cathedral, one of the most iconic building in Moscow, Russia. Snow can be seen falling in the background and the frozen lake shows the reflection of the trees, the coach, and the Cathedral. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Jump and open your arms. Rasputin gm 1.png|Gold Move Rasputin gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Rasputin appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Dynamite * Good Feeling * Irish Meadow Dance * Limbo * Maneater * Moskau * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Teacher (Costume Party) * Tribal Dance * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) * What Makes You Beautiful * YMCA * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Rasputin appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Happy Rasputin * Kazatchok * Mujik * Russian Bounce * Russian Hat * Russian Plane * Russian Rumble * Russian Sidestep * Russian Skip * Russian Tilt * Russian Violin * Smooth Kazatchok Dance Quests Rasputin appears on the following Dance Quest maps: * Special New Year Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Groovy 70s *Around the World *Put a Lid on It *Winter Has Come *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *First Dance *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R *Easy Peasy Party *World *Unlimited K-R Trivia *''Rasputin'' is the first song by Boney M. in the series. *The coach for this routine is a returning dancer on three different songs on , namely Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2), Y.M.C.A. (P1), and Sugar (P2). *The choreography might be an attempt to replicate the , a Ukrainian dance. **Interesting enough, the songs lyrics mention the above dance. * The coach resembles , a Russian historical figure whose life is told in this song. * The song is cut off right before the line "Ra ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine, And so they shot him til he was dead". This is most likely to keep the game family-friendly. * The background reappears in Spice Up Your Life. * The end of the song uses the effect (the void-like effect that makes silhouettes overlap) after the Gold Move. ** However, this does not happen in the remake. * The dancer does very complicated moves after the Gold Move, though these moves are not counted for. ** This also happened with Party Rock Anthem, Hey Ya, Satisfaction and Rockafeller Skank. * This the first song which has been remade in and then re-remade in : in fact, the place where the coach dances is completely white in , but in Greatest Hits it is bluish (like in ). ** This happened because the lyrics in blended with the snow, thus being unreadable. *** However, this is only the case on Xbox 360; the Wii version of both games use the same background as . * On the version of the avatar, his mouth is comparatively closer to the moustache. * This coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk. * The song contains a German word, "wunderbar", which means "wonderfully". * In the menu icon, the coach s face, cap and beard have a red outline. * In the original version, some pictograms have yellow arrows instead of red arrows. ** This was fixed on the Wii versions of , Greatest Hits and Best Of, as well as in the remake. *A picture of the routine appears in the background of the Tutorial mode from . *One of the pictograms in this routine has a double-headed arrow. Unlike other songs from that were recycled for , , , or , this was not changed or replaced by a different pictogram. ** This also happens with Toxic. * The remade coach is slightly different in versus . In the former game, he is the same size as his original version and his glowing outline fades towards his feet. In the latter, he is slightly smaller and his glow is thinner and does not fade. * As seen in a picture, the coach’s boots were initially green instead of black-green. Gallery Game Files Rasputin cover jd2.png|''Rasputin'' Tex1 256x256 b5448977aa5b8212 14.png|''Rasputin'' ( / ) rasputin.jpg|''Rasputin'' (Remake) Rasputin Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Rasputin_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Rasputin cover@2x.jpg| cover Rasputin_Cover_1024.png| cover Rasputinjd4.png|Avatar on RasputinAvatar.png|Avatar on 30.png|Avatar on and later games YMCAP1Ava.png|Avatar on Sugar 1020.png|Avatar on 20030.png|Golden avatar 30030.png|Diamond avatar rasputin pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots rasputinmenu.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu Rasputin jdwii menu.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu Rasputin_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu (Updated) Rasputin_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen Rasputin_jd2_gameplay.png|Gameplay (Just Dance 2) Rasputin_jdwii_gameplay.png|Gameplay (Just Dance Wii) Rasputin_jd3_gameplay_wii.png|Gameplay (Just Dance 3/BO/GH) (Wii) Rasputin_jd3_gameplay_xbox360.png|Gameplay (Just Dance 3/BO/GH) (Xbox 360) Rasputin_jdnow_gameplay.png|Gameplay (Just Dance Now) Rasputin_jd2016_gameplay.png|Gameplay (Just Dance 2016) Behind the Scenes 149b7ed.jpg|Behind the Scenes Beta Elements Rasputin thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu square for the remake rasputin_cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover RasputinBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram Rasputin beta boots color.jpeg|Beta boots color Nevercansay mashup coach 1 big.png|Unused half coach for the Remake (from Never Can Say Goodbye s Mashup) Others Hungariandance coach 2@2x.png|Coach's appearance in Hungarian Dance No. 5 Ymca coach 1 big.png|Coach's appearance in Y.M.C.A Sugar coach 2.png|Coach's appearance in Sugar Rasputin_Screen.jpg|Background rasputinwii2.PNG|Photo in the tutorial background HotandCold-Rasputin.JPG|The coach with Hot N Cold on Sugar Videos Official Music Video Boney M - Rasputin Rasputin (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 3 - Rasputin Wii Footage Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Rasputin Just Dance Wii Rasputin 4 stars wii on wii u Rasputin - Just Dance 3 Rasputin - Just Dance Greatest Hits Rasputin - Just Dance Now Rasputin - Boney M. - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Rasputin - 5 stars Rasputin - Just Dance 2018 Rasputin - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Rasputin Rasputin_-_Boney_M._-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) References Site Navigation tr:Rasputin es:Rasputin it:Rasputin zh:拉斯普京 de:Rasputin Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Boney M. Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Jérémy Paquet